Meeting the 2players!
by EmoChickThatLooksLikePein
Summary: Wendy, Kaelen, and Dalia have gotten themselves into a bucket of trouble! They find themselves meeting the 2P Hetalia characters! Can they help the Axis guys and the Allied boys get back to normal before they get killed. Find out in this story full of Horror, love, and scones!
1. The Beginning to our weird Quest

Brand new to a fanfiction near you!

The producation of Pein and Kage!

A new story for all!

The meeting of the 2players!

I don't own hetalia!

Ony Wenwen and Dalia!'

Kage: And i own Kaelen ^^

* * *

It started like any other normal day...

"Kaelen stop picking up stray cats!" I said, being very much Germany on him.

"But ze are soooo cute!" said the teddy bear that was Kaelen.

I frowned, crossing my arms, and tapped my foot against the concrete in a classic 'you're in trouble' pose.

Kaelen pouted down at me, his - light blue - eyes pleading.

Don't do it.

He made small whimpering sounds cuddling the cat to his chest.

ASWERFDSER!

Why does he do this to me? !

"B-but Vendy…it's a kitten…a stray one." he allowed his red bangs to fall into his eyes as he looked down at me.

Be strong, be strong, be strong.

"No." I said.

A sniffle.

"'Ow could you be so cruel!" Kaelen cried, gently placing the cat on the floor. It looked up at Kaelen curiously before walking over to a nearby tree to take a nap.

"See! It is going to commit suicide! Come back my love!" Kaelen held out his arms making 'gimme gimme' hands.

"The cat will be fine." I said used to his oddness.

"Oh mein gott! BUTTERFLY!" Kaelen yelled forgetting the cat as he immediately began to chase the winged bug.

"Kaelen!" I yelled running after him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said my other friend, Dalia, your averagre ordinary Indian girl. Besides the fact she was in full Japan Cosplay. Actually, we were all in cosplay. I was Germany, besides the fact my dog ate my wig, so i just put my black hair into a tight pony tail. And Kaelen was an oversized red headed Italy.

As you can tell, we are Hetalia fans. Me and Kaelen were long time fans, but Dalia just got into it. She doesn't even know about Nekotalia yet...

Sad.

Anyway...

"KAELEN! STOP OR NO MY LITTLE PONY!" I yelled, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"No Pinkie Pie?" He said, his lip quivering.

"Thank Shiva he stoppped..." Said Dalia, out of breath. She acted a bit too much like Japan at times...

"At least you don't weigh one neighty..." I said, rubbing my achning calves.

Kaelen and Dalia are the only people I joke about my weight with...

Any one else is given a thousand years of PAIN.

No lie.

"'Ey guys...are clouds violet?" asked Kaelen, pointing up.

"Um...No. No they are not." I said, looking at the swirling mass of purples and greys.

"This..could be bad." Mumbled Dalia, before a flash of lightening engulfed us.

This was no longer a normal day.


	2. OH COME ON!

Chapter two~

So much fun!

DISCLAIMER!

Dalia: ...They don't own hetalia...

Wendy: ONLY OUR SOULS.

Me: Lolz *holding said souls in glass ball* Pretty~

Kage: *Holding her own glass ball* Isn't it~

Kaelen: *Stares at balls*

* * *

"Oi...my head...my bum...my hair.." I said, moaning in dicomfort.

"Hair can't feel pain. It's dead." Said Dalia, weakly.

"NOT ZE 'AIR! IT DESERVED TO LIVE!" said Kaelen crying out, with the innocence and stupidity of a certain Italian.

"...Shut it... Were are we anyway?" I said, looking around the dark room.

Then I saw figures in the darkness.

"AH, IT'S PAUL AND HE'S OUT TO GET USSSSS!" I screamed, remembering HetaOni.

"I DON'T VANT TO DIE!" Kaelen yelled clinging to me.

Kaelen hasn't seen HetaOni but he read it…

I've never seen him cry so much…

Well I have.

I think it was over a kitten…

Anyways back to the figures.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?" Screeched Dalia, suddenly grabbing onto me.

"Don't worry love, we won't hurt you~" Said an eeirly familiar, and sugary sweet voice.

A figure stepped out where we could see.

And what we saw was either really, really bad, or awesome.

It was 2P England.

Dalia fainted.

Kaelen squeed.

"LIKE OMG 2PLAYER ENGLAND~ OMG I VANT CANADA! GIMME!" Squealed Kaelen, doing his grabby hands again.

"Now how do you know me?" He said, smiling a sweet, and really creepy smile.

*shivers*

"VE COME FROM AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION~ VERE YOUR A TV SHOW THAT I LOVE, BUT YOU GUYS ARE THE SECOND PLAYER VERSIONS, ALSO KNOWN AS 2P~AND I LOVE CANADA. The end~" Screamed Kaelen, making England's eyebrow raise slightly, and his smile get a bit wider.

Creepy. *shivers again*

Kaelen's face was like; :3

What do they want with us anyways…?

"So were a TV show, huh?"

Kaelen nodded innocently.

"The best TV show on earth." Kaelen said seriously.

I don't have a good feeling about this…

England came a bit closer, and I saw a small silver flash behind his back.

That's when I went full Germany.

"STEP BACK OR I WILL F*** YOU UP. THEY DON'T CALL ME MAMA GERMANY FOR NOTHING!" I yelled, my eyes ablaze.

"VenVen said a dirty vord~" Said Kaelen, giggling.

"WHERE AM I?" said Dalia, waking up. Then she saw England, and me in a defensive pose.

And then she fainted.

Again.

She needs a bit more courage...

"Vhy do zey call you 'Mama Germany', hmm?" said a very...German voice.

...

SHHHHHHH-

It was 2P Germany. Creepy (and sexy) as hell.

"Because she protects us~ And 'cause I'm Italy and Dalia is Japan~ Ve are a family, ja?" Said Kaelen, giving him an Italy smile.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR BEING CUTE, GOTT VERDAMNT! WE ARE IN A HOSTILE SITUATION! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I yelled, slightly irritated at his innocence.

"Ooh! I know! Surrender, kiss their butts, become friends, eat, and sleep!" He said quoting Italy.

"NO!" I yelled.

That boy will be the untimely death of me.

"But...I already made ze flags..." He sair, holding up a white flag.

How did he...?

"Ve! Surrender!" He said, waving it frantically.

"STOP IT! WE DO NOT SURRENDER! WE ARE THE AXIS! WE NEVER SURRENDER!"

...Now I was being a little too in character.

"Stop being in character!" said Dalia, finally awake.

Again.

"Don't you faint again." I said, sweatdropping.

"I'm not. The atmosphere was a bit too much for me." She said, standing up.

"What is the atmosphere~?" Aske Kaelen, still waving his flag.

"Bad. Scary. And...Sad. Also bloody. Very bloody." She said, shivering.

"This is stupid." Said yet another 2P...

Oh, Hey.

It's America.

"YOUR STUPID!" I yelled.

I don't like America much.

"Vendy that isn't nice!" Kaelen gasped both hands opening - which released a butterfly…

It fluttered for a moment before a knife shot out of no where and pinned it to a wall killing it instantly.

"NO MIEN BUTTERFLY!" Kaelen exclaimed as he threw his arms around me sobbing.

"IT VAS SO YOUNG!" Kaelen continued tears soaking my shirt.

"WHO THE F***ING HELL DID THAT!" I yelled, furious that someone made MY ITALY CRY.

This time, it was Italy that stepped out.

DAMMMMMMMIIIIITTTT!

"I did." He said, frowning.

"IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU AND WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILREN, I WOULD STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW."I yelled.

Then Kaelen giggled.

"You sound like Belarus. Marry me marry me!" He said, demonstrating how I sounded.

"I'm not Belarus. I'm not THAt insane. But I do respect her." I said, pouting slightly.

Then I decided to add:

"Plus, throwing knives just don't work for me. I would choose a chainsaw any day~!"

Kaelen giggled, completely forgetting his butterfly.

And that when things got a bit odder.

Me, Kaelen, and Dalia were suddenly pulled through a door (Which was behind us...HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?) by two pair of hands.

As we saw the face of our captore(s), we all had the same reaction.

"GRANDPA ROME?"

Kaelen squeed making grabby hands.

"I vant to have your babies! Even zough zat is not possible!" Kaelen looked so innocently happy…

"No! No! Just no!" I screeched trying to burn out the thoughts of Kaelen and _Grandpa Rome_(no matter how sexy!) doing _that_!

Kaelen pouted unhappily.

"Now is-a not the time for that! Now is time for me to ask you all-a to help me!Help me bring back my little grandsons!" He said, worried.

"That's why I got Germania," he points to Germania, who nodds' "to help me bring you here! So you can turn all of the nations back! I WANT TO CUDDLE MY GRANDSON WITH OUT GETTING STABBED!" He screamed, clearly upset.

Well...

This CANNOT get any weirder...

...

DAMMIT I JINXED US!


End file.
